


Sex & Silence

by JokesterWrites



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Anal, M/M, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 09:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5962600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JokesterWrites/pseuds/JokesterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tumblr Kink Challenge - No speaking (nly body language)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sex & Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr Kink Challenge - No speaking (nly body language)

Jim brought up the idea while they were getting ready for bed. Sex and silence.

He always thought that Edward talked too much during sex, unless something was stuffed in his mouth, Jim’s belt tightened at his last memory of silencing Ed, how wanton he looked with his mouth full of Jim’s cock. The spit and cum that dribbled out of the corner of his mouth as Jim fucked those pretty lips in the locker room.

He was brought back to the present by Ed frowning at him, “But how will we communicate? The logistics of this is…” Jim held up a finger over his lover’s lips. “Trust me.” he spoke softly and Ed relaxed into his touch and nodded.  
Jim cupped Ed’s face, letting his thumb gently stroke over Ed’s quivering lip. Pressing the digit against it, Ed opened his mouth for Jim to press in. He swirled his tongue over Jim’s thumb, recreating all the sensations of what he would do if it was another member of Jim’s body in his warm mouth. Jim pulled his hand away and kissed him deeply, tongue invading to lick along the interior. Ed let out a moan and then paused, “Wait Jim.. does moaning count?”

Jim growled deep in his throat and bit Ed’s neck, “No. Now shut up Ed. You’re losing this challenge.”

Ed’s eyes gleamed at the mention of a challenge. He mimicked zipping his lips closed and dragged Jim’s face back up to kiss him thoroughly. His hands tugged at Jim’s clothes, revealing the toned man layer by layer. Jim returned the favour, pausing to kiss and lick along Ed’s skin as more of it was revealed to him.

Jim knelt between Ed’s open legs on the bed, and coated the head of his erection in lube. Tugging Ed’s leggings over his hips, Jim pressed readily at Ed’s entrance and looked at the man for permission. Ed bit his lip and nodded, excitement clearly displayed over his features. Jim pressed onward, letting Edward’s warm enrobe his slick cock. He let out a quiet moan and began to thrust his hips back and forth, hands grasping Ed’s hips to hold him steady. With each pass he brushed against Ed’s prostate, stimulating him. Leaning forward he captured Ed’s inviting lips with his own.

Feeling his own orgasm approaching, Jim reached between them to slick his hand over Ed’s dripping and painfully hard length. A few more hard thrusts into Ed’s tight heat and Jim shuddered, pleasure shooting through his cock as he came. Pulling out, Jim slid down the bed to take Ed’s long shaft as far into his mouth as he could, slurping and sucking on it until Ed let out a final groan and ropes of cum shot into Jim’s mouth. He swallowed what he could and licked the rest of it away, before crawling up and kissing his lover, letting him taste himself.

Jim snuggled Edward into him as they cuddled in post orgasm bliss. Silence certainly could be golden.


End file.
